catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
Welcome To Darkcloud's Talk page! <----This is Darkcloud. If you swear, or do anything bad, she will haunt you FOREVER!! :P Re: Join. For Renegade Squadron, I would leave a message on it's discussion page. For BloodClan, leave a message on the leader's talk page. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 12:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Replying to messages If you want a user to reply to a message they've sent, then leave your reply on their ''talk page. That way, they get it. Welcome to the wiki! Thanks much, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no worries! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, and Re: Eulalia Hey, Dark! Welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! ;) Call me Hawkey, please! Anyway, I saw the message you left on my talk page. Eulalia Annoying Contests are between me and another user, Jmiles, only. Trust me, it's nothing to be concerned about, or curious about. Thanks for asking! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 22:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, who ''would like him? I've been a victim; abused and frightened by Eulalia. Haha, you're not alone. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 22:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) WindClan If you want to join WindClan, you don't leave a message on the WindClan talk page; you ask the leader, which is me ;) You can join WindClan, however, there are two minor problems. 1) There already is a Darkcloud here, you should choose a different name 2) This is thousands of years after the Clan cats in the series, so if Darkcloud is Scourage's daughter now, she'd be long dead xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Kk, Petalfur it is ;) But I don't think cats can be pink...do you mean cream colored? Or pinky orange? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) lol, you still haven't really answered my question xD Is she pinky orange, or pinky cream colored? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Petalfur! (If I may call you that...) Nice to see you! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 13:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC)''' '''Press reload FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) try and try again FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC)' Categorys Hello :) When you make a new page for your charters please don't forget categorys ;) thanks Shruggytalk 13:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Holly Wiki I totally agree with you. I am leaving until that stupid Hollyleaf leaves! And the only reason I removed those cats was because Sand told me to so I hope you removing me from an admin was a simple mistake. Down with Hollyleaf!!!!!!!!!!!!! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Re: Not at all ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Image Hi,Darkcloud.I was wondering if you will make a charat for one of my cats.My cats are:Spottedwing,Blazeflower,Doveleaf,Irispetal,Berryflame,Waterkit,Rising Mist,and Hollykit.You don't have to make all of them,but could you please make one for me?I am terrible at art.[[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, did I? Sorry. There are so many articles here for unwanted characters, I guess I deleted it by accident-- 03:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! :3 Yes, I've seen you on IRC before. ^_^ Thanks, it's nice to be back. :) Blue a7x ♥ Category:Signatures 23:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC)! IRC?>--bracken--~ 02:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Empire wanna join? a star wars cat would be good. FlashIn a Flash of light'' 03:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC)' Place Candy HERE! :D Congratulations! You have received: *1 Please come again tomorrow to get another piece of candy [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 23:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Trick-or-Treat! Congratulations! You have gotten a... Skittles 23:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: CANDY!! :P Lol, what? CS candy, or... okay, now I'm confused XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 19:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) of course. i give you one hershy chocolate bar :D 21:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I be on your opinions for other users? :3 [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) TH Joining Sure, I guess (Wow! TH is so popular! :D) But uhh, Wispaw, or WisHpaw? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Wisppaw wouldn't be anything NEAR a Herd name, so, it should probably be Wishpaw. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 13:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for hassling you, and you can do that. Make her page too please. Her mentor can be chosen as I hold the ceremony when I next get on. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 18:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Darkcloud. Since Mothpaw will be made a warrior soon, could you please choose a warrior name for her? The warrior ceremony date is yet to be decided, Fawny or Maple will play Featherstar. Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 18:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Up-loading photos How do you upload photos with this new wkia look a cant seem to find the button :/ '''SandBOO...Trick or treat 11:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Happy Birthday Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Darky, happy birthday to you! :D [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 13:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry to hear that, Darkcloud; that isn't fair at all :/ To roleplay without drama, try joining Nightshine's roleplay site - http://catsofthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Wild_Wiki [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh! - #wikia-catsofthewild - That's it. If Cats of the Wild users are on cats of the clans, you can just suggest roleplaying Cats of the Wild, I'm sure we'll all agree :) Do you have a character? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) You sure? I'm looking on all the allegiances, and I don't see a character that belongs to you [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. Well, I'll create them if you want :) What are their names and descriptions? And which cat is in which Clan? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've created all their pages and added them onto all the allegiances [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dark! I saw your pic of Hope X Blaze, and saw that you only changed Locustfire's eye color and added it to your own..? I hate it when peeps copy my stuff! [[User:Hawkfire98|'''''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Opinions on Other Users ...ADD MEH. XD 00:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikia Blanks :Well, not necessarily. If you'll see here - http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nightfall101#Revoking_WWiki_Lineart_Rights Bramble wants us to stop using the blanks for good. But, if Hawkey really wants to keep it there; I'll be willing to speak to Bramble about it but even if she says no again I don't think I"ll be able to convince her to take it off her user page xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Can your cat train my cat? Hi I want your cat Petalfur to train Sparrowpaw but please train her i want my cat to be trained in dark forest? Please let Petalfur train Sparrowpaw =) LOLZ Comment on message: Welcome, and Re: Eulalia You DO know that Eulalia is in college, right? FiRePeLtMy Talk ☹ 19:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC)